


Somewhere in the Background

by FaerieFreak



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, Original Character-centric, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieFreak/pseuds/FaerieFreak
Summary: Liri is one of the thousands of monsters living in the Underground.  Dreaming of what life will be like once the barrier is finally broken and they can  see the surface, most for the first time.   Until then life goes on as usual, one day at a time.  There are many secrets tucked away in the daily lives of the citizens of the Underground.  One in particular, if discovered, has deadly consequences.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been brewing in my head ever since I played Undertale a few years ago. It started with wondering about the monsters in the background of the game and what their lives and stories might be like; as well as what else may have happened at the end of the human monster war. It's been a long time coming but I'm finally posting for the first time; a little nervous. Enjoy!

Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: Humans and Monsters. For many ages they lived together side by side. Until one day, war broke out between them…

After many long battles and thousands of lives lost, it was over, the humans had won. They decided to banish the monsters underground and seal them there with a powerful magic spell.

...But some believed…this was not punishment enough. 

All around lay the smoldering remains of what once stood a vibrant village at the base of the mountain. Now there was nothing but stray ruins and the stench of blood, dust, smoke, and lingering magic which choked the air. Charred remains of fallen homes and warriors littered the ground. A ways off in the distance; the mages had assembled the human army to announce the decision of what would become of the monsters, now that the humans had won the war.

Samuel seethed, glaring as the head mages made their long winded speeches up on the dais; the peak of Ebot looming in the background over the tops of scorched trees. 

_ That was all? They were just going to seal the monsters under the mountain? After all the death and destruction, after all the suffering they caused? They were just going to lock them away? _

Samuel couldn’t stand it. He’d lost everyone, everything he ever loved. His home, his best friend, his family, all gone at the hands of those…those things; they didn’t deserve to live, any of them. Samuel clenched his teeth to hold back the howl of rage that threatened to break free from him; they were savages. 

Some of those close by glanced in his direction with curious eyes. It was then he noticed the wet feeling on his cheeks and quickly averted his gaze to the ground; he didn’t want anyone to mistake his reaction to the news as sympathy. Far from, if the head mages weren’t going to do anything to rid the world of these abominations of nature, then he would. One of his hands pulsed with an aura of magic as he pulled his hood up over his head to shield his face; his eyes rising up in a determined stare towards the mountain.

They would all pay. 


	2. Just a Typical Day in the Neiborhood

Many years later…

New Home, a noisy, gray scale, overcrowded city where occasionally some horrible smell would smack you in the face out of nowhere. But with thousands of monsters crammed into one place, you couldn't really expect much else from city living.

The structures throughout the spacious cavern reflected the years they’d spent underground. The ancient and elegant architectural structures were decorated with neon signs of storefronts and the oddly painted billboards advertising the next Metaton show. All of it nestled among massive stalagmites and pillars of rock under Mount Ebot.

Lively and loud, monsters of all kinds bustled about their day around the city streets like any other. Shopkeepers shouting sales for their wares and monster children playing and chasing each other through the narrow streets on the way to school. 

A group of Washawas beckoned passerby to their table selling homemade soaps right next to a Vegatoid families’ fruit and veggie stand. A few royal guards in heavy clanking armor walked by on their patrols chatting to one another about the price of armor polish these days, until they stopped to indulge some tourists for a quick selfie. 

Liri hovered at the top of one of the larger buildings, her wings making a soft humming sound that harmonized with the ambiance of the city street below. Being up above the hustle and bustle on the streets was preferred; much more room to breathe. 

She snapped a quick picture with a small Polaroid camera, it whirled and buzzed, spitting out a piece of paper that quickly faded into a bird’s eye Kodak of the busy day. She smirked, pleased with how it turned out before tucking it away again into her pockets. The shop owner down on the street was taking his sweet time to finish packaging the order she had to deliver. Bumping and bumbling sounds echoed out from under the awning. Apparently he was having a hard time finding just the right box to send it off in. She could hear the finicky old cat monster grumbling to himself. 

She let out a long impatient huff before settling on the ledge of the rooftop. Lifting her arms up in a short stretch. Down on the narrow street, streams of monsters flowed by like a river in both directions; buzzing and chattering going on about their business. A stack of packages sat in a heap, right next to the shopkeeper’s little table of wares under the tattered orange awning. There were quite a few of them today, all different sizes and shapes, and all going to different remote parts of the underground. She was eager to get started. 

She leaned back again to gaze up at the jagged ceiling a decent way above the city. With a smirk she pushed off from her perch and zoomed straight up to it. It didn't take her long before she stopped just short of the cavern ceiling. There was a worn smooth area nestled between the jagged rocks where she’d laid a hand many times before. How was the weather topside today, she wondered. 

Weather, the sky, something she’d only ever heard or read about but never seen for herself. She’d been told it was blue ,the sky, and sometimes scattered with fluffy white things, but that it could even be gray or purple or orange or even pink. It supposedly went on and on forever; endless space to roam and fly. She wanted to see it, wanted to fly up and up; far past this rock and gravel cage, following some deep seeded instinct that longed to explore further, higher and higher. If they got just one more human soul and the King was successful with his transformation, they’d be free soon...hopefully. 

Her phone rang, jerking her back from her daydream. "Huh? Oh umm...Ahh!!!" She fumbled trying to fish it out of her pocket and nearly let it drop to the unforgiving ground below. "Phew…" she sighed in relief gripping it a bit tighter, “Thanks for calling the Underground Flying Courier Service, this is-"

"GREETINGS! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Liri winced and quickly held the phone about a foot from her sensitive ear as the caller on the other end shouted into the receiver. “I was just calling again to check on your whereabouts, as I eagerly await your arrival...so where are you?" She blinked and glanced back down at the shop where the owner was still rifling through empty boxes.

"Uh…Yeah! Hi, sorry, I'm just picking up your order right now actually. I've got a few other stops to make before I get to you but I'm on it. So no need to worry so much, ok?" she told him.

"Ah yes excellent, thank you delivery bug! I will remain vigilant and keep both eye sockets out for you....uh which bug monster are you again?"

"The tall green one." She replied with a smirk.

"YES! OF COURSE! THE TALL GREEN ONE! Safe travels to you my friend. I will wait here for your arrival! Nyehehe!" He sounded excited. 

The phone clicked silent. Liri chuckled, replacing it in her pocket. The shopkeeper finally appeared with the box. As she descended to the street, she unhitched a short wooden staff from her back. With it she channeled her magic to float the bundle of packages up together. The stack of them suspended in a lilac bubble, which she swung over her shoulder like a hobo bindle. 

Now it was off to the first stop, the throne room.


	3. Tea with Teddy

Flowers, this room always smelled like fresh flowers, and not like the marshy glowing echo flowers in Waterfall but what she always imagined real surface flowers smelled like. She used to come here as a kid with her dad. Hank would usually take her along when he came for a visit; sometimes for business but mostly just to chat with an old friend. He and King Asgore had been really good chums. It must have been a human war thing…

  
  


*******

  
  


“Hey there King Fluffybuns! Long time no see!” Hank called from the entrance of the throne room. 

Asgore looked up from watering the golden blossoms which carpeted the floor, “Ah, am I ever going to live that down old friend?” he asked with a good humored chuckle as he turned to greet his guest.

“Not as long as I’m livin ya won’t.” Hank declared with a big goofy grin taking the King into a hug and giving him a few hardy pats on the back.

“How are you fairing?”

“Purdy well actually, brought someone along thought ya’d like ta meet,” Hank said gesturing back at the door. “Liri, come on in here and meet the King of all Monsters.” he shouted over his shoulder. 

No one came,

"Liri?" He turned back towards the door, "where'd that little rascal get to?" 

Asgore chuckled now with a full view of Hank's back. There clung to one of his tattered wings was a little winged monster child stifling their giggles as Hank looked around for them in vain. They spied the King and put a little finger to their lips hoping to implore the King’s silence. He complied with a wink, putting a large clawed finger to his own lips. 

“Welp, I’m stumped," Hank admitted with a short sigh, "Can't imagine where in the Underground that lil Doodlebug could have got to. Guess I'll have ta tell Gabe we lost 'em forever." He turned back to the King with a knowing smirk. 

Asgore chuckled, giving him a little shrug , "Yes, such a shame that." He noticed two little antennae appear over Hank's shoulder. 

“Ah well, hey remember that time up top when…" Hank and Asgore began chatting, reminiscing about old times together while the little monster crept slowly up onto Hank's shoulder with curious little blinks. Listening with more and more intrigue as the two described life on the surface until…

"Ha!" Hank clamped a large hand over their back like a venus fly trap, pinning them to his shoulder, "There you are sneaky little Doodlebug!" He proclaimed as Liri giggled and squirmed. He tickled their sides playfully before plucking them up and holding them more comfortably in front of himself, "Heh heh, ok now Liri say hello to King Asgore." 

The little one waved, "Hewo fuffybun," they said with a big confident grin. Hank snorted, barely able to contain his amusement, his body shaking with the effort. Asgore smiled back at the little monster with a glimmer of defeat in his eyes. 

Hank mouthed the word 'sorry' while Asgore waved it off with a quick roll of his eyes. 

"It's nice to meet you little one," he said with a warm smile. Hank set them down.

"Ok Doodlebug, you can play a bit while we have a talk a'ight?" he ruffled Liri's hair and antenna then gave their back a couple encouraging pats. "Go on now." The little monster attempted to fly off only to lose their balance in the air and tumble back down onto the flowers. They quickly got back up and shook themselves off with a giggle before trying again. 

“Are things going well at the Core?” Asgore asked while the little one wandered and buzzed about exploring every inch of the room they could reach. 

“Yeah, ’bout that...” Hank began rubbing at the back of his neck. 

The little monster stopped at the back of the room gazing curiously up at a shadowy doorway. They glanced back for just a moment at their dad still busy talking with the King before scampering off confidently into the dark. 

  
  


******

  
  


Liri had auto piloted herself into the middle of the throne room; a small package tucked under her arm. The rest she’d left sitting just outside the door in a neat stack. The ceiling here hung with dangling vines and plants, and openings that produced an artificial light for the flowers. A big ornate purple chair rested in the middle of the room among the patches of yellow blossoms. But her eyes locked onto what loomed in the very back of the room; an ominous darkened doorway. 

"Howdy," came a soft greeting from behind her. 

She snapped to attention with a jolt. “Oh uh, hi there your majesty,” she grinned sheepishly like a child being caught sneaking a treat. Not announcing herself when entering the royal throne room must be treasonously rude. She quickly cleared her throat. “Sorry, was just uh admiring the decor,” she admitted pointed up. 

“Quite alright young one, I understand, it is a dazzling sight. You may gaze all you wish.” 

“Here's your package.” She held out the small box to him. King Asgore's size was comparable to her dad's though she was sure the horns gave the King the height advantage. His size had never been intimidating; to her he was like a big fluffy teddy bear. The pink sweater made that image all the more realistic. He took the tiny package from her; his large hands dwarfing it all the more.

“Ok, uh, bye your majesty. Have a nice day!” she turned to leave. 

“Oh just a moment, would you have time to join me for some tea? I haven’t seen you in quite some time.” He placed a massive clawed hand on her scrawny shoulder. “I just made a fresh batch of biscuits as well. Please join me if you would.” He beamed with a big welcoming grin. 

Her antenna twitched with the smells of tea and cookies. Probably shouldn't have rushed out without breakfast this morning. She glanced back for a moment at the door where the large stack of other packages waited. But it didn't seem polite to refuse a personal invitation from the King. 

"I guess I could stay for a few minutes. I only have a few other deliveries today," she said letting Asgore steer her over to the small tea table he'd prepared and took a seat in the smaller of the two chairs. The King took the one on the opposite side, the chair making a soft creak from the strain as he settled into it. 

"So, how have you been Liri? I haven't seen you since before you father…well since uhh..." he cleared his throat, “Well, how have you been?” he asked, pouring her some golden colored tea from the decorative pot. 

She picked up the small set of tongs next to the sugar bowl and began plunking cubes into the tea, 4 in total. The cubes sank and dissolved into the steamy golden water. “uh,...I'm fine, just trying to keep busy.” She answered with a halfhearted smile. 

An awkward silence followed. Asgore busied himself with a biscuit and Liri stirred her tea with the small spoon from beside her cup; admiring the rose print on the outside. She wondered how old it was, if this set was something made down here in the underground, salvaged from the dump, or a treasure saved from before the barrier. Had this tea set seen places outside she never had? There was a small spark of envy as she took a quick sip of the now sweetened tea. The taste was interesting but it definitely had a bite to it that clung to her tongue even after she swallowed. 

“Umm, how are things going for you your majesty?” asking only because it seemed the polite thing to do. It still felt invasive and out of place. This was the first time she'd talked with the King one on one. Before, her Dad had always been the one to pull her in and lead the conversations. Now it was just the two of them. She had no idea what they should be talking about.

"Ah, trying to stay busy as well," another awkward silence, Asgore drummed his fingers softly on the side of his tea cup making a little chorus of tinks. A thoughtful smile graced his features, "You are just like your father you know, he had quite the sweet tooth as well." He nodded to her sugar ladened cup with a soft chuckle. "But you resemble your mother a little more I must admit," he took a sip from his tea. 

Liri pressed her lips together and dropped her gaze to the table cloth, her antennae drooping slightly. That wasn't a topic she enjoyed being reminded of. She took another sip of tea as well and quickly shoved a biscuit in her mouth. 

As if he could sense the tension, Asgore quickly tried to redirect the subject. “You know up on the surface we all used to watch stars shoot across the sky together. They were one of your parent’s favorite things to witness up there. Gabriel especially. Though I believe Hank preferred rainbows if memory serves,” he smiled fondly. 

At the mention of the surface, Liri’s antenna perked up again. She set her cup down on the saucer with a small clatter, now at full attention. “Oh yeah, I've read about those. But I'm really interested in something called 'the aurora borealis’. It’s supposed to be these enormous ribbons of photonic energy that dance across the sky," her eyes sparkled with excitement, "But they’re actually solar wind disturbances in the magnetosphere of the surface. The result of charged protons and electrons precipitating into the upper atmosphere, then reacting to specific atmospheric constituents until they emit complex arrays of light and color that can go on for miles! Ahhh! I wanna snap a picture of it for sure! I wonder if you could manipulate the reaction with magic energy to produce a different photonic response. If I could fly up high enough with my staff I could probably...” she stopped, noticing the King's stunned expression. She was rambling. Her wings had been fluttering excitedly while she was talking so she hovered up above her seat. Now she shrank back into it with a dark green flush to her cheeks. “Heh, sorry,...yeah, I can't wait to get up there. I know it'll be amazing.”

“Oh no need to apologize my dear. It’s wonderful to see other monsters so hopeful about the future.” He paused for a moment with a thoughtful smile, “I must admit even in my years above ground I never had the pleasure of seeing that particular phenomenon. But is there anything else you would like to know about?”

Liri listened intently after asking Asgore to describe more things on the surface. Imagining it was a favorite pastime. While listening, she would periodically glance at the doorway at the back of the throne room. Beyond that, and down an adjoining hall, hid something she'd only seen a handful of times before. Times when the King and her dad would get caught up reminiscing and she could sneak off to see it. 

The two talked and enjoyed their tea for a while longer. Liri asking the occasional question and Asgore describing and answering the best he could remember. It had been so long ago, things had likely changed a great deal. 

Finally, Liri drank the last of her tea as Asgore finished describing different cloud formations she'd asked about, “Thanks for the tea your majesty, but I think I better get going,” She said scooting her chair back and standing.

“Yes, this was a very pleasant visit indeed. I’d missed little things like this. But hold on just a moment! I had something for you. If you’d mind waiting here just a little bit longer I’ll go and fetch it. I’ve been keeping it for your father, hold tight, I’ll be right back.” He stood and hurried off making the ground tremble a little with each of his foot falls. Liri watched as his massive frame disappeared through the front entrance. 

_ Something from dad huh. _

  
She waited, treading carefully around the golden flowers and admiring the imitation light shining on them. She glanced at the backdoor way again.  _ Wonder if the sun’s out on the outside. _ Her eyes quickly darted to the door where Asgore had stepped out, then back again to the opposite end of the room. 

_ It would only take a minute. _


	4. A Swing at the Wall

She raced to the back doorway and down the long dark hall that opened into another empty room. She darted down another dark hall to the right and at the end lay an ornate arched doorway. After walking in and stopping about halfway across the room, she gazed up at it. 

There it was, the thing keeping them sealed here. At first glance it didn't seem like much, just this massive wall of translucent magic that rippled every so often. But a heaviness hung in that room. A pressure that held you in place as you watched it pulse like a heartbeat. 

A small sliver of light shone through the ripples and onto the back wall. Actual sunlight, it must be the early morning outside. It's the only thing that would explain the angle of the light refracting through the barrier as if it were glass.

Liri held out a hand, letting the warmth dance across her palm. She smiled. She'd shaken hands with the sun once before; its light glinted off her green skin in stone-like glimmers. Something that only it’s light could bring out; must be a pixie monster thing. 

All too soon the light faded, probably the work of a passing cloud. Her smile faded with it. She slowly closed her empty hand, then gazed back at the shimmering ripples of their prison bars. She strode up to it. 

_ It was only magic right? _

She reached out. 

_ Just really old human magic _ . 

The tips of her fingers barely touched it and perhaps predictably,  **_ZAP!_ **

_ Ahhh mother puncher that hurt! -1hp  _

She grumbled a bit,  _ shoulda remembered it did that,  _ and shook the sting out of her hand with a grimace, chewing her lower lip. With her eyes narrowed back at up at the barrier, she thought for a moment and then fingered the handle of the staff on her back

_...no way it'd be that easy. But you don't really know unless you try right?  _

She unhitched the staff and swung it down to her side. 

_ One swing....wonder how much backlash this thing gives off....wonder if it'd be enough to dust me.  _

Magic flowed from her hand into the wood grain and gathered at the crystalline end to form a massive lilac mallet hammer. She lugged it up over her shoulder like a baseball bat. 

Just one swing... but before she could take that swing she froze, her sensitive ears picking up the sounds of someone approaching from behind. The mallet vanished.

Liri quickly buzzed out of sight and up against the wall above the door just in time. She hid there, just a fly on the wall, and waited. The sounds grew louder and louder until a figure emerged through the door below her, an armor clad warrior with a red ponytail poking out from the top of their helmet. Liri held her breath. This place was definitely off limits to everyone except those with special permission. The figure's helmet shifted back and forth as it scanned the room. It stopped, looking back towards the entrance. "Alright! I can see you! You’ve been caught so quit hiding!" They shouted, a blue spear materializing in their hand.

Liri cringed thinking she'd been seen, until two tiny voices echoed from just on the outside of the doorway behind them. 

"W-we're sorry Undyne! Please don't be mad at us!" two little child monsters peeked around the corner of the entrance, looking both star-struck and terrified.

"Y-yeah, we were double-doggo-dared to do it!" one of them said. 

The armored figure groaned and took off their helmet with the sounds of the two monster children swiveling and pleading. It was none other than the captain of the royal guard herself. 

"I don't care if they triple-doggo-dared ya! This place is dangerous and you don't go sneaking into the King's private rooms! Ya got that ya little punks?!" She shouted going back through the doorway to them. 

"We're sorry!" They cried in unison.

Liri could hear Undyne’s sigh echo back into the room. “Right. Let’s get going now.”

"Hey, you aren't gonna tell our parents are you?"

"Only if ya promise to never pull something like this again."

"We promise! We promise!" the conversation faded as Undyne escorted the little monsters out. 

Liri breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't been the one caught. She smirked, while quietly hovering back down to the ground. She hadn't seen Undyne in a long time, they'd been schoolmates way back when and Gerson had monster-sat the two of them together a few times when they were little but she couldn't say they were close. It looked like she hadn't changed all that much from when they were kids. Undyne had always been the boisterous rough and tough protective type.

Back in school, kids would dare each other to sneak in and even touch the barrier all the time. Not many got this far in, herself being one of the exceptions. So she wasn't all that surprised the little monsters had tried. 

She cautiously snuck back to the throne room. It was empty. Phew. She quickly hurried back in and over to the table just in time for Asgore to appear in the far doorway. He smiled at her apologetically, “So sorry about the wait. It took me a little longer to find. It wasn't where I’d left it but buried deeply under some things, very strange indeed but no matter.” Apparently, he hadn't seen her move or notice she left the room. “Here you are!” He held out a black VHS tape to her.

Liri took the tape from Asgore with both hands. Her brow knit together as she turned it over and over. There wasn’t any kind of label on it. “Thanks your majesty, I think I've got something at home it'll play on,” she tucked it into her pocket, “I should really get going now.”

“Yes, of course, thank you again for the lovely visit, young one. We should do it again sometime.” Asgore said with a smile and a wave.

She headed to the door and suspended the stack of packages over her shoulder. "Later!" she grinned, giving a two finger salute before heading off again to work. She really didn't leave herself much time for things like this. It was nice, but the time constraint left her feeling a bit anxious. She began mapping out shorter routes in her head to make up for the lost time. 

She reached the door to the golden hallway. The first shortcut she knew of to get to the Hotland entrance faster. The inside echoed and looked brilliantly bright gold with a long row of windows and pillars stretching to the opposite side. 

Sunlight shone through each of the windows. Not real sunlight, but the scene was nonetheless ethereal. She smirked and took out her Polaroid to snap a quick picture before starting down the hall. Her footsteps echoed all around the hallway in an ominous sort of way, almost like something should jump out at her at any moment from behind one of the pillars. It left her feeling uneasy and she decided to fly the rest of the way to the end, landing at the opposite doorway and quickly headed off to the next room. 


	5. Neither heat nor rain nor snow nor gloom

“Have a nice-!” she managed to say before the door closed in her face, “.....day.” she sighed, guessing that the golem must have been in a hurry. With a shrug, she buzzed off from the ledge and headed for the other side of Hotland. The heat always proved to be hazardous, what with the unpredictable up-drafts that could send you shooting up into the spiky ceiling above. Below, rivers of magma flowed around raised paths of rock and mechanical converbelts. 

Flying monsters had to be especially cautious here; so this time she decided to take the elevator to reach the entrance to Waterfall. Not her preference really, the elevators were usually crowded, the lifts didn't always work smoothly, and floating packages in there was a hassle but it was a bit safer than flying over the lava lakes with a mass of boxes in tow. 

She touched down on the landing in front of the elevator doors and pressed the call button. They opened immediately; there was no one inside. She walked in and hit the button for the lower level, the doors closed again with a sliding clunk. It hummed and shook a bit heading for the next floor. Liri clung to the bar across the back staring up at the reflective ceiling. Sweat beaded on her face, making her short green hair stick to her skin, she sighed. Why didn't she bring a towel with her? The elevator lurched, jarring her from her thoughts and the lights flickered above. 

_ It’s stuck again?  _ She frowned, pressing the open doors button a few times, an anxiety starting to build in her chest. 

It was stuck. 

She didn't have time to wait for a repair crew to come and free her. Who knows how long that would take. She tapped her foot for a moment with her lips pressed together, then set down the packages on the floor of the elevator. Was it an electrical glitch or a mechanical malfunction? She opened the panel behind the range of buttons to reveal a mess of tangled wires and circuit boards.

_ Nope not electrical, everything here seems to be in place and working normally. Which means it must be mechanical so..... _

Liri glanced up at the exit hatch on the ceiling. 

_ Great… _

A little while later the elevator lurched back into motion again and she slipped down through the hatch. Grease spots now decorated her clothes and a smear of it ran across her cheek. It had been much hotter inside the shaft and sweat stains shone through the white shirt under her short-sleeved denim jacket. 

_ Ugh, really shoulda brought a towel..... _

She floated the stack of packages back over her shoulder and wiped some of the extra sweat from her forehead on the back of her hand giving herself another grease smear. She sighed and waited for the elevator to come to a stop, properly this time.

The doors opened on Level one. Liri quickly hopped out and shook off the anxious shiver that always seemed to cling to her in tighter confined spaces. Stretching out her wings, she took off heading towards the wooden rope bridge that connected Hotland to Waterfall. 

Below her was the entrance to the Hotland lab, that stop would be on the way back, she reminded herself. She touched down next to a water cooler at the beginning of the bridge; at the far side stood a sentry station that always seemed to have snow on the top. Though, honestly, it looked a bit more like a small wooden hotdog stand than a guard post. She felt a spark of excitement flutter in her chest which quickly turned to dread when she remembered the grease and sweat stains on her clothes. She debated with herself for a moment over whether she should just fly over it or.....her feet began moving before she could decide and now she was walking across the bridge. 

She tried to wipe off the smear on her cheek on the inside of her collar as she approached the station. Her soul raced a bit faster and she stood a little straighter before stepping in front of the stand to see

....it was empty. 

She sighed then gave a short laugh at herself.  _ Stupid, course he's not here, way too early. _ She thumped the heel of her hand to the side of her head a couple of times as she passed the stand and headed on into Waterfall.

Liri buzzed along through the corridors of Waterfall until she came to a room with large pools of water on either side of a long pathway. She knelt down next to the edge and gave the surface a few soft pats, sending ripples dancing across the surface.

A giant onion shaped head emerged from the water wearing an equally large smile and enormous sparkly eyes. "A visitor!! Hello friend!! I'm Onion-San!"

"Oh good, cause I have a delivery for you," She reached behind her and fetched down one of the floating packages. "It's from the New Home Aquarium." She offered him a small box with a card attached to the top by a little blue ribbon. It read, 'We miss you!.'

His large sparkly eyes welled up as two shakey tentacles reached out for the box. "F-for me? I….I'm so…!" He sniffled. "Thank you friend!!!" Two more tentacles shot out of the water and coiled around Liri, jerking her up and pulling her up against the giant onion monster's cheek.

"Whoa!! Oooof!"

He nuzzled her against his face with big streams of tears flowing. "I'm so happy!!! This is exactly what I needed right now!! You are just the kindest person!! Thank you so much! I...Oh! Oops sorry let me just...," he quickly set Liri back down on the path. Her face clean of grease smears now. She blinked. Onion-San began to uncoil his tentacles from her with an apologetic grin. "Sorry about that. I got a little excited." More of his tentacles wiggled above the surface of the water. 

Liri shook the water out of her hair with a grin. "It’s cool, don't worry about it," she insisted while at the same time trying to tug her hand free from the stray tentacle stuck to her palm. It came loose with a small pop and she shook away the excess water it left behind. 

"Enjoy your package," she said with a short two finger salute before heading down the path to the next doorway. Her staff rested on one shoulder with the remaining packages following along behind her in a bubble of transparent lilac magic. She paused just before leaving the room, she could hear a small gasp and soft sniffling noises echo through the room behind her. Followed by a little whimper, she took a breath and quickly moved on. 

A familiar sight came into view as Liri rounded another bend in Waterfall. A tunneled entrance to the shop of an old friend. She peeked her head in and glanced around the dark room before giving the doorframe a knock. "Hellooooo? Gerson? Supply run!" She called. Before taking a step inside, the floating packages bumped against the low ceiling of the door frame, making her flinch and she quickly adjusted the staff on her shoulder to lower them.

On top of an old crate in the middle of the room was a note held down with a glowing stone. 

Little Rebel, 

Popped out for a bit to take care a somethin. Here’s another list of stuff I’ll be needin for the shop. Also there’s a little something on the table for you. 

Take it easy,

Ol’timer

On the table near the back of the shop sat a little paper to-go cup with Liri’s name scrawled across the side in hurried writing. She picked it up and flicked her antenna over the lid. Hazelnut coffee. She grinned. 

_ Sweet old turtle _ . 

The next few deliveries were pretty straightforward. Just a few standard drop-offs, which included a stop at Tem village. The temmies were a very friendly, but odd bunch. They all looked alike too, tiny dog….or cat monsters with the same adorably dopey expression. "Tem thanks so mooch for da items. Yous wants Temflakes sample? Is very goot!" the Temshop owner asked. Liri declined politely. Temflakes tended to be more like confetti, colorful ripped up construction paper, than an actual snack. Before she left, however, the owner of the Temshop managed to sneak a handful of them into her pocket by stretching over one of its paws like a rubberband. 

As she headed for the next stop her phone rang, "Flying Courier Serv-"

"GREETINGS, IT IS ONCE AGAIN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS. I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM ON MY WAY HOME NOW SO YOU CAN FIND ME THERE, AT MY HOME. ARE YOU STILL ON YOUR WAY? I HOPE I DIDN'T MISS YOU. ARE YOU LOST? DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE! BECAUSE I WILL COME TO YOUR AIDE IMMEDIATELY!" 

"Ah! No no no it's ok I'm not lost! I'm fine, really. I'm in Waterfall and headed to Snowdin now. Just a couple more stops to make than I'll be at your place ok? No worries."

"OF COURSE! I WILL WAIT FOR YOU THERE! IF YOU SHOULD NEED HELP, DO NOT HESITATE TO CALL ON THE GREAT PAPYRUS NYEHEHEHE!" click. 

Phew, she chuckled a bit and put her phone back in her pocket. As she walked along the marshy caverns, she ran a hand along the damp walls. Flying in this section wasn't possible due to the low ceiling, if she jumped she could actually touch it. These narrow tunnels always made her anxious, tight space with no visible escapes as the tunnel dipped and curved hiding the next exit. 

She could handle small spaces. It was confinement that made her panic. She quickened her pace and released a sigh of relief when she finally made it past the threshold into a larger open room. 

"The wifi here sucks." Came a dull droning voice from behind her. She turned back to see a sombrero shaped monster leaning against the wall next to the doorway she'd just come through. His wide set eyes fix on his phone as he tapped away on the screen.

"Oh, hey Jerry." She said a little winded with a smirk giving him a short wave as she caught her breath. .

"Your shirt's dirty," he commented, only glancing up at her briefly. 

"Yeah I know,"

Jerry followed her to her next couple stops, much to the dismay of the package recipients. These were the quickest drop-offs yet. Jerry droned on and on over his latest complaints about the goings on of the Underground. Liri usually didn't mind all that much. He often tagged along on her deliveries whenever he wanted a ride. 

“And after all that they just ditched me, those losers. See if I ever hang out with them again,” he complained loudly. 

"I mean, I'm not the only one that knows the king isn't gonna get anymore souls and break the barrier. He's too much of a big wimp to go through with it. And somebody had to say it." Jerry complained loudly. Liri bit her bottom lip to avoid throwing a retort at that. This kind of blunt attitude was normal for Jerry and arguing with him about it was no better than a debate with a brick wall. So she remained silent on the subject no matter how hard it was sometimes to bite her tongue. 

  
  


They passed by another empty sentry station with snow on top, and Jerry caught sight of Liri's visible sigh as they passed it. "Why are you so glum? Hoping to see someone? What are you some kinda stalker? That's creepy." He commented, still tapping away on his phone.

"I am not! Just thought maybe.... ugh never mind," she huffed seeing he wasn’t listening anyway and sped up ahead of him as they entered a fog dense section that connected Waterfall to Snowdin.

The little town always reminded Liri of a festival. All lit up with colorful lights and monsters bustling about (less congested so than New Home). She grinned at the cozy little scene as it opened up through the fog, then shivered with the cold that came with it. 

"Ok two more stops here than back to Hotland." She stated more to herself than to Jerry but he responded anyway. 

"Can I get a ride home after this?" 

"Yeah fine I'll take you home but stop yelling to everyone that I'm your 'pimp ride'. You wanna talk about creepy." Jerry tapped away on his phone as if he didn’t hear her.

They came to the first house, passing by a small shed before stopping at the front door. Liri knocked twice then took down the smaller of the two remaining packages from the end of her staff. Jerry stood behind her still tapping the illuminated screen in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments and any other thoughts or advice. I'm always looking to improve my writing. Don't forget to leave a quick review!


End file.
